Machete
Grand Theft Auto Online | slot = Melee | damage = High | sold in = Bunch of Tools (GTA Vice City) Screw This (GTA Vice City) Stonewall J's (GTA Vice City Stories) Ammu-Nation (GTA V) | price = $100 (3D Universe) |manufacturer = Vom Feuer (HD Universe)}} The Vom Feuer Machete is a relatively powerful and fast melee weapon in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and added to Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Lowriders update for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of the game. Description 3D Universe In GTA Vice City, the machete is considered heavy, hindering the player's ability to sprint with the weapon. When an opponent is struck and not killed with the machete, they produce a larger blood trail than the Meat Cleaver, with two direct hits will kill them (or one hit, when swung in stabbing motion). The machete is a generally good all-around choice for your melee slot in the absence of the Chainsaw. The Machete is styled not after the usual Brazilian straight-grip, large blade variety used for clearing brush, but the British Gurkha and Indian Gorkha Regiment's Kukri fighting knife, which is a fearsome weapon in and of itself (in its "stories" renditions). ''GTA Online'' The Machete returns in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is available after installing GTA Online: Lowriders for the enhanced versions only. This version of the Machete has some inspiration to the Gerber Machete/Saw Combo. Locations ''GTA: Vice City'' * Washington Beach, Vice Beach - Spawns on the eastern sidewalk off the Starfish Island bridge leading to Washington Beach. * Washington Beach, Vice Beach - Available to buy from Bunch of Tools after completion of Treacherous Swine for $100. * Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - Available to buy from Screw This after completion of Phnom Penh '86 for $100. * Some strippers at the Pole Position Strip Club are armed with machetes, as well as the woman behind the counter. * It can be dropped by three Haitians gang members during the mission Trial By Dirt. ''GTA: Liberty City Stories'' *The Machete in this game is unobtainable outside missions and can only be found in the hands of criminals during the Vigilante side mission. A Yakuza gang member is also seen using this weapon during the mission Cash in Kazuki's Chips but there's no way to keep it because the player switches to a Katana automatically later on in the mission. ''GTA: Vice City Stories'' * Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - On the middle basketball court in a Little Havana neighborhood. * Stonewall J's, Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - Available to buy from the shop for $100. ''GTA Online'' *Available at Ammu-Nation after installing GTA Online: Lowriders (Enhanced versions only). Gallery Machete-GTAVC-icon.png|HUD Icon for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Screenshot1 (1).jpg|Pre-release screenshot featuring Tommy Vercetti carrying a machete. Machete-GTAVC.png|Render of the Machete in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Machete-GTAV.png|The Machete found at Ammu-Nation in GTA V. 2015-10-20_00012.jpg|The Machete in GTA V. 2015-10-20_00016.jpg|Swinging the machete. Trivia *In Grand Theft Vice City Stories, the machete resembles the Naga Dao. *A larger version of the Machete can be found in any Ammu-Nation in GTA V, however it can't be used by the player. *Unlike the Katana, the Machete cannot be used to decapitate an opponent, despite its deadly power. *The Machete's graphics exist in the game files of Grand Theft Auto V, it can be found in Ammu-nation (but cannot be bought) and it is also used in a cutscene by the leader of the Altruist Cult. Similarly to the Sword, the Machete has no code in the game for it to function as a weapon and thus cannot be equipped through hacking. Navigation }} de:Machete es:Machete pl:Maczeta ru:Мачете Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Melee Weapons